1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and a distribution apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the recent years, boosting popularization of the Internet and enhancement of the distribution technology have enabled browsing a variety of contents via the Internet. For example, a large population of people browses video contents, such as movies, dramas, and the like, via the Internet.
Also, in association with the popularization of the Internet, advertisement distribution via the Internet has come to be popular; for example, it has been performed that video contents for advertisements are interpolated in contents to distribute the advertisements to people browsing the contents (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-57918).
However, because the video contents have a greater amount of information in comparison with still contents such as texts, information acquisition does not overtake information replay and thus the video contents are not normally replayed in some communication environment.